Every Little Thing You Do
by CaptainBrieOnToast
Summary: You and Mingyu have only been dating for a few weeks, and your favorite thing about it has to be when he plays with your hair. It's something so small and domestic, and you love it. You love ever dumb second of it. Part of the Tsuredere Seventeen Series


You sat back in your chair frustratedly brushing the long strands of your hair out of your face as you waited for your class to begin. It was early in the morning and you'd skipped breakfast that day in order to help a teacher prepare for lessons before class so you were notably hungry. If only you had remembered to grab a granola bar before you left the house.

"Good morning, y/n."

You looked up and drearily smiled up at your boyfriend.

"Good morning, MIng," you mumbled back. His expression softened at the nickname, and he placed a hand on your hand. He used it to push you back just enough so that he could press his lips to your forehead.

"You didn't eat breakfast did you?" He asked, his voice soft. You sighed audibly, still unsure even after so many months how the older guy knew you so well.

"I was in a hurry," you replied, letting your head loll to the side after a moment.

Mingyu placed a small container on your desk and took a seat at his desk behind you.

"And you didn't even bother braiding your hair, you _know_ you have a long day today and-"

"And if my hair is down for too long it loses some of its volume," you added with a roll of your eyes. "If you're so concerned about it, then just braid it yourself."

Mingyu clicked his tongue in your ear as he began to run his fingers through your hair. He took long strokes, going from the top of your head to the bottom in slow motions. Your face was warming a little at the comforting sensation.

You _loved_ it when Mingyu played with your hair. It made your heart beat so hard in your chest you could barely control it. He was so affectionate when he had his hands lost in his hair, controlling the way that everyone saw you in such a minimal way. It was so nice to be asked by someone who had done your hair and for you to be able to say that it was your boyfriend always felt really good.

"Did you at least sleep last night?" Mingyu chided. You scoffed.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" You asked. "You had a huge essay due last night, how did it go?"

Mingyu's fingers paused for a moment, that's how you knew that he hadn't slept at all the night before.

"Ming!" You blurted, turning around to hit him on the shoulder. He groaned and turned you back to face the front.

"Stay still or I'll mess up the braid!" He insisted. You huffed indignantly, puffing your cheeks out in annoyance. Only a few seconds of the pout and Mingyu was already addressing it. "Okay, I'm sorry, I'm _sorry_."

"You are always preaching healthy living," you stated. "But then you go and do something completely unhealthy, you have a soccer game tonight against the boys and you haven't slept at all."

"I know, I know," Mingyu continued. "I was just-"

"Worried I know," you interrupted understandingly. His fingers made their way to the end of the first braid and move to the other side of your head to start the next braid. "But you're a good writer, and it isn't like you put off the assignment, you've been working on it for weeks."

"I did really well on it," Mingyu admitted with a sigh. "I need to think more positively."

"Yes you do," you agreed stubbornly. He nudged you with his elbow.

"And you need to remember to eat breakfast."

"And you need to sleep," you shot back.

Mingyu's fingers made it down to the bottom of the second braid. He took a moment to admire his handiwork and then placed a finger at the bottom of your chin, directing your head back so that he could kiss you briefly on the lips.

"I love you."

"I love you too," you murmured back, almost embarrassed by the blatant display of public affection. He patted your shoulder and turned you back to face the front.

"Alright, now eat the food I made you before it gets cold," he instructed. You turned over your shoulder and shot him a glare.

"And _you_ take a nap, I'll cover for you, okay?"

Mingyu smiled at you, his lips spreading out upwards in a way that was so characteristically him that you couldn't ignore it.

"The best decision I've ever made in my life was to date you," he said softly. You rolled your eyes politely.

"And the best decision of mine was to say yes," you replied. "Now, go to sleep."

He chuckled and laid his head on his desk, and you ate the food that he had brought you with the stupidest smile on your face. Once he had drifted off you were able to check back on him periodically throughout the class.

You hoped that you never had to break up with him because that one stupid guy made you happier then anyone had ever made you in your entire life.


End file.
